Invincible
by Al Bhed- Pypa
Summary: I was stunned. Sure I had seen many people die, most by my hands. But this was different. This was my Danna. He was my only friend, and I his... [[Deidara finds Sasori's death to hard to take, not DeidaxSaso]]


**AN/ **Ok, so I have found a new love in Deidara and Sasori… I don't know why. I just have. This story isn't DeidaxSaso, but I may write one in the future so keep your eye out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; I also do not own France, a pony, a overly large cowboy hat, a purple and pink bow tie and a white fuzzy cat.

oOoOoOoOoOo

I don't want to talk to anyone. Not right now, not unless it's him. I know that won't happen… he's dead. Killed by his own grandmother and that pink haired hag. I just sit here stunned. When I found Zetsu and Tobi with my arm only shortly ago, I acted so normal, fooled around even. Until I saw what that freak had in his hands. A ring, no, _his _ring. My Danna's… my Sassari's…my friend's. What was he doing with it? It wasn't his. Why wasn't Sasori wearing it? He never took it off…except when he was washing… which I doubted he was doing right now. I looked at Tobi for an answer but he was to busy trying on Sasori's ring. So I turned to Zetsu, and asked him where my partner was. And I received a very blunt answer of,

"Sasori is dead."

I was stunned. Sure I had seen many people die, most by my hands. But this was different. This was my Danna. He was my only friend, and I his. I felt my legs give out a bit and I had to sit down. I slumped to the cold ground and stared at nothing. My eyes wide as I tried to wrap my head around what I had just been told.

"Sasori danna…is dead?" I whispered out loud. But the words were like venom in my mouth, and seemed untrue as they rolled off my tongue. It was impossible. Sasori couldn't die. He was invincible. He would always be there. On cold nights when I needed someone to go to, someone's shoulder to cry on when I realized what I was apart of and what I had done in my life. He was someone who trusted me, and only me, with his problems and what feelings he had left. He was someone who showed me a side of him he usually kept to himself. Someone who let me paint his nails when he didn't feel like it, someone who put on puppet shows for me when I was sick. Someone who I could talk to when I was lonely. Someone who knew when to say the right thing, or when to say nothing at all. He was not just a partner, he was like a brother…and now I was being told he was gone.

The walk home was like a dream. My feet moved, but I just stared ahead in shock. They carried his body back behind me, but I couldn't look at it. To them it was the first time seeing him in his true form. But it was the Sasori I knew. That puppet shell was foreign to me. But the boy the saw now was someone I knew more then anymore in the world… except now it too is a shell, a cold lifeless shell that used to house a soul who I believed would never leave me.

I shake my head. I try not to remember, but it's so hard. When I look over I see his bed. Still unmade from when he last left it. I walk to it and lay my head on his pillow. He will never lie here again. Never stare at that ceiling and ask me what the point of anything is anymore. He will never sit here and tune a puppet. He will never throw this pillow at me when I am singing loudly. He will never roll his eyes and crawl under a fort I made from this blanket. He will never make room for me when I cant sleep. He will never draw spirals on the wall with his finger as he thought.

I take in a deep breath and inhale his scent. That wooden dusty smell that smells like him. So strong as if he was lying beside me. I cant help it. The tears finally begin to fall. I told everyone I was ok. That I would get a new partner. But really I'm not ok. I'm not ok at all. There is no one left for me. Sasori was the only one in this slice of hell I could confide in and now he's gone, and I have no one left. I will get a new partner, but he will be nothing like my danna…no one ever will be. I pull his pillow towards me and curl up, trying to almost disappear and close my eyes and try to sleep away his memory.

"Hey Deidara! Wake up"

I open my eyes slowly. A low voice is calling me awake. It must have all been a dream, and my danna is alive and waiting for me. I sit up fast and am crushed to see not my partner above me, but _Tobi. _What was he doing here? This isn't his room.

"I'm your new partner Deidara! I'm Akatsuki now, replacing Sasori"

I just sit. Stunned by what I'm being told. It's a lie; he is not replacing anyone because danna is unable to be replaced. This freak of nature will never be my partner and will never be my friend. When I finally come aware of my self I scream. I hurl a pillow at his head and I cover my ears and scream

"NO! YOUR NOT REPLACING HIM! HE CANT BE REPLACED! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" I burry my head into the bed and cry. I scream and I wail. I don't care who is listening now. The others can hear me all they want, and call me weak. But how am I weak when I was strong enough to admit my feelings and trust another with my life? My single fist slams into the mattress as I continue to vent. Tobi leaves the room, but I barely notice. My cries echo around the room, and I try and almost call my danna back. But he is never returning. I'm all alone…with no one.

The Akatsuki stood outside Deidara's door. His screams and howls could be heard clearly though the wood. They were all silent. They had never seen him act this way before. Sure he and Sasori had been closer then any of the other sets of partners, but no one had ever guessed that they were that close.

"I guess…it was to early for him to get a new partner…maybe we should give him time to get over Sasori" Zetsu muttered

Itachi shook his head

"I don't think he'll ever get over Sasori"

They were silent and continued to listen to the wails of a broken heart until there was silence. Itachi slowly opened the door and looked inside. Deidara was asleep. A puppet dangling from his fingers and tear stains still fresh on his cheeks.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**AN/ **that's it…. I know it was rather short… but I think it was enough… please review!


End file.
